But He is RealKirov loves me
by MostlyAddictedToSlash
Summary: He stopped trying to play with the other kids, perfectly happy with swinging on the swings, telling someone who wasn't there to push him higher..."God isn't here, Kakashi-san, But Kirov is"
1. Chapter 1

DEAR READERS,

I KNOW MY UPDATES HAVE BECOME WAY LESS FREQUENT AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE. I WILL TRY TO GET AS MUCH UPDATED AS POSSIBLE BY AUGUST 15. AS OF AUGUST 16, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANYTHING UNTIL LATE DECEMBER, DUE TO THE FACT THAT I WILL BE ATTENDIN BASIC TRAINING AND AIT FOR THE ARMY…..SO ,YEA…SORRY.

Ok! On with the story! Please give me feed back on this one this is my first fanfic like this…..

* * *

**Disclaimer: it's called fan fiction for a reason. None of us own anything and we're not getting paid for this…sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**You plant a seed-**

**A tiny thought, and you feed that thought, that seed.**

**With any nurturing lies you can think of**

**Overtime, it will grow**

**And grow until it has bloomed-**

**Continuing to feed off of the lies you give it**

**Until those lies becomes all it ever knows- its own reality.**

**Manipulation 101.**

**

* * *

**

A blonde haired boy of around six years old sat on a swing at the park; with an sad, longing expression upon his countenance, he watched as children played with other children, parents played with other children. They all looked so happy. Tears cascade down his face as he comes to the realization that he will never know that kind of happiness. 'why?' he wondered, 'why can't it be like that for me? Why don't I have friends or a mommy or daddy?"

_'Because they hate you'_ a deep voice purred as the boy looked around in fear. _'do not fear me childe. You can call me Kirov. I am with you always, because I am inside you. I am the only one who loves you, the only one who can bring you happiness. I will be your mother, father and friend._' the boy smiled, and although what the disembodied voice had said sounded too good to be true , he had someone to love him, to make him happy. For the first time, the boy had a reason to smile. The blonde saw that the sun was setting and realized he had better get home.

Three years later , and Kirov was still there. When Naruto had no one to play with at the park, Kirov would be there for him, pushing him on the swings, and when Naruto fell, Kirov was there to kiss it better- then the wound would heal. The blond boy would speak to no one but his father and friend; Kirov taught him everything: flexibility, how to sing dance, play music and the delicious taste of human blood. they went everywhere together even the academy, in which the boy would be seen holding the hand of empty space-as Naruto was the only one who could see Kirov- a beautiful man with deep hazel eyes, nine red fox tails ,with long red hair(Naruto had wanted long hair like him and decided to grow it - it was only shoulder length and was wavy but Kirov called him his beautiful jewel before making the boy promise never to cut or try to straighten it). But that didn't matter. He was the only one who needed Kirov and the only on who Kirov loved. No one would dare try and separate them.

Or so Naruto thought.

* * *

Iruka was worried and frightened. Naruto used to be a sweet energetic child, always seeking attention and love. Then one day, he wasn't, and over time, it got worse. He stopped trying to play with the other kids, perfectly happy with swinging on the swings, telling someone who wasn't there to push him higher. Eventually, he stopped talking to people(well, the people who treated the boy kindly) in favor of the man who isn't there. One day in class, a student had sat next to him after Naruto told the boy the seat was 'Kirov's'. when the boy refused to move, Naruto looked behind the boy as if listening to someone(but no one was there) and grabbed the boy by his hair then repeatedly bashing the boy's head on the desk and throwing him to the floor. Iruka had began to move to Naruto and incapacitate him , but the boy started screaming while looking toward the boy on the floor.

In the boy's hand was Naruto's hair- he had grabbed it as an attempt to make him let go. Naruto ran out of the classroom, sobbing how he was ugly now. Naruto didn't come back to class for two weeks and no one, not even the ANBU, could find him.

When they did find him, he was in a house fifteen miles from the village. His white pants and tunic bloody, as was his mouth and hair. He was playing a piano. When the Inu masked ANBU told the boy that he needed to come with him, he just kept playing- the melody was sweet and hauntingly innocent, but very dark. " I can't, not yet. The humans took me in and told me I was beautiful, like Kirov does. But they touched me, and I didn't like it. Kirov never does that. So he told me to pay them for their hospitality and play a song for them until they all fall asleep." The ANBU looked behind the boy and nearly threw up.

There on the couch were three men, all of which were pale and they were bleeding. On of the men was still alive and seemed to be choking on his own blood. "oh god" the ANBU whispered.

The boy who was still playing music giggled. "God isn't here, Kakashi-san, But Kirov is." he then paused as if listening to something other than the other ANBU vomiting. "I must apologize, Kirov says that I shouldn't have made such a big mess, but I wanted to repay them as quickly as possible." he sounded more disappointed at the fact that he made a mess rather than butchering people. It was disturbing, to say the least.

* * *

Naruto is twelve now. They took him. They took Kirov, his everything, from him.

He heard the talking. Saying that Kirov was the demon(which confused him, now they're calling someone else a demon?) and that he was being possessed. The apparent possession was driving him insane- apparently. They had even said that his chakra had reacted to his delusions and making things happen- the swing at the park was an example. Humans are stupid.

They used a seal and locked Kirov and his chakra away. and they tried to poison him- telling him the pills would make him better. the pills made things worse, he was always tired, sick,and he couldn't hear Kirov. Naruto was alone again.

But not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned Naruto, the story line would be this one. Silly goose I do not own it.

Chapter 2

Naruto was in his dingy apartment, his head in Gaara's lap. Of course they'd only just met, but he had felt so connected the boy, so right. Like He was a big brother to protect him from everything and everyone because Kirov couldn't. Not anymore. And he couldn't stop crying.

Things were alright at first, the meds they gave him put everything into the perspective that maybe he was hallucinating, and they were all right. Then he realized something one Friday when he had forgotten to refill his prescription on and had to wait until Monday to do it. His behavior was different than when he was on the medication; he felt different, more at ease with himself, peaceful even. He wanted to feel like that all the time. So there would be days where he would 'forget' to take his medicine but it wouldn't be often as then the old man and the doctors would notice. When the mission to wave happened, he left his medicine in the village and it was the best week and a half of his life. After he had gotten back from the mission, Naruto- he hated that name, for the love of all things carnal, his name was Raja- was monitored again. They had to make sure he was better. But he didn't feel better in fact, on the medication, he felt worse. Every time he went back on his medication, he felt worse. This is probably why he was crying now. He was confused. Did that mean that he wasn't sick? Was Kirov real?

Gaara held him as he expressed his confusion and listened as he rambled on. The redhead could understand how much pain the blond jinchuuriki was in. after all, the Kazekage tried to separate him from Mother- worst week and a half of his life. He needed to fix it or find someone who is able and willing to, before his kitsune is hurt. Yes His Kitsune, the youkai that the blonde has- even noticeable in its bound state- is completely compatible with his own. The power he posses, and that ethereal beauty; Gaara could imagine the amount of bloodshed and destruction they could create. Yes, he would free his kitsune and pursue an appropriate Demonic courtship, but not without asking Kirov for permission and waiting for his first heat- as Mother had taught him right.

Soon, Naruto's sobs died down and a silence filled the air. As Gaara was having his thoughts about him, Naruto was having his own. He had seen the power that Gaara has, actually he can still feel it and that was what was comforting him. Something so familiar and so Kirov was soothing. And the redhead's scent- like sand and blood nearly had him moaning in pleasure. It had been so long since he had any blood, and he craved it so bad. But the blood that was on Gaara gave him a sense of sadism and that was what made him attractive. The thought of someone who can pave the streets of an entire village with blood, make him hurt in the most pleasurable ways possible, it was enough to make him forsake the entire courting process and submit to the boy entirely, but no, Kirov did not raise him to be a whore. Still, there was one thing bothering him.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked the sadistic boy holding him "How did you free Shukaku?" The Red head tightened his hold on the boy. "I threatened the Kazekage into finding a seal specialist. The fool actually believed that if left sealed, Shukaku will gain strength and eventually break free in a murderous rage."

"Oh, do you think we can find the same guy? I miss Kirov, I'm tired of the drugs and the pointless therapy, I'm not crazy, and I am sick of people treating me like filth. Kirov _is_ real, but nobody believes me." Suddenly, he was slammed against a wall with hands on his throat, the demonic eyes of the Tanuki calmly staring at him in display dominance. Gaara roughly ripped the blonde's shirt off and Naruto wanted nothing more than to wrap his legs around the sadistic hanyou before him. Sharp nails drifted over the seal that held the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Naruto's breath shuddered involuntarily. All too soon, the fingers left his stomach, the hand released his throat and Naruto was away from the wall and he nearly whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Your seal is different than mine was, we may have to find someone better than a barely adequate seal specialist, maybe a sannin, you would be hurt otherwise." Naruto's world collapsed at those words; of course there wouldn't be a sannin to remove his seal, it was a sannin to put it on in the first place. Tears and sobs returned. He was never going to see Kirov again.

Gaara glared at the boy and roughly grabbed his long wavy hair. "You doubt me." It wasn't a question, but an obvious statement of fact. The blonde shook his head violently "Not you. I doubt the humans. It was a sannin who took Kirov. One will never agree to give him back. What if we can't get him back? What if the humans killed him? What if they want to kill us?" he was becoming hysterical so Gaara backhanded him. Hard. "They are beneath us. Nothing but cattle and playthings, do not fear your food. You were taught better. Lord Kirov would never let himself fall at the hands of something so weak and pathetic. Do not worry precious Raja; I am sure we have a sannin who would be honored to free him."


	3. Chapter 3

Kirov Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ok here we go. I don't own it.

Warniings….is it cannablaism if the one's doing the eating are not even human? Well, anyway it is mentioned- not described in great detail…yet Idk.

Reflections of the Damned king.

When he had first interacted with his jailor, Kirov's plan was to possess the boy's body and rip his soul to shreds, or at the very least have the boy worship him and do his bidding- murder, chaos, destruction- as a weapon against the wretched mortals who dared to cage him. A fine plan it was.

But it had all changed when the boy laughed, smiled, drew horridly childish pictures with him and Kirov holding hands. The great demon king was reminded of his own kit- his Raja, the one the humans butchered. He was reminded of how this child, in all his innocence, was still hunted, beaten, and tortured – like Raja. The boy's very mannerisms were like His precious Jewel, obviously a submissive even at his age- and so much potential to be great like him.

It was then when Kirov realized, that the Gods had given him a gift- given him back his son. He decided that he would not use the boy. Oh no, he would raise Naruto- no ,Raja- in the proper ways of demon society and one day, his childe would have the throne in his place. But things needed to change as soon as possible, his humanity for one- that would not do. At all. Another thing that would have to change was the boys diet, after all, one cannot grow strong enough to attract a dominate and bear strong kits on just ramen alone. No, the childe needed meat, perhaps something small to start off- a leg? Humans were not that fatty in their legs.

When Raja was healthy enough, he began training. Everything to help him become a strong beautiful submissive. First, he was taught to carry himself as a proper submissive; how to dress, etiquette,and politics. Kirov also took charge of the boy's education- the humans had no idea what they were talking about in that so called academy and no dominate wanted a stupid submissive. He had taught him how to defend himself, how to kill, how to harvest and store his food(rotting flesh, not that good). Dancing ,singing and flexibility came next. Raja was perfect. Everthing was perfect.

The most important thing that Kirov taught him was that humans were beneath them- little better than cattle and playthings. And he made sure that Raja knew it everyday. From the sneering imbiciles in the market to the blubbering idiot of a child who dared try to sit next to him. Kirov took care of that fast. He reminded Raja of where the human's place was- bleeding at his feet- and he watched , heart swelling with pride, as Raja grabbed the boy by the hair and repeatedly bashed his skull into the desk. Perfect.

But the stupid boy had the audacity to touch his child. Ripped some hair out he did. It took six days to calm his Precious. The boy who dared touch him though, they found his head and torso in a garbage in the market- Raja should really try to eat some more.

He did not return to that mockery of a school and for that Kirov was grateful. For the next seven days, Raja ran in the forest, free spirit that he was, and enjoyed being a young kitsune. On the seventh night, human men had found them- well, they found Raja since none of the Humans could see him( although he did suspect the Hyuuga and the Uchiha sensed him at least). They grabbed him and brought him to a cottage saying they just wanted to make sure he was safe. Yeah, right. Pedophiles, all three of them. Unfortunately for them, Raja had not fed in two days. He bled two of the men dry and the last was dying slowly. The sounds of the piano and pleas for mercy coupled with choking on blood filled the cottage. What sweet music it was, Raja's playing- if only the human would shut the hell up and suffer quietly, no respect at all.

Then those Human ANBU came and ruined it. Even when Raja made it clear he did not want to go with them, they still forced him- knocked him unconscious and took him. The last thing kirov said to his son was that he loved him, and that everything would be alright. Kirov had seen how the humans had strapped him to a bed, he had heard the words "five pronged seal" and it was like someone hit a switch. The seal that had bound him was strengthened and Raja couldn't hear him anymore, couldn't see him anymore. He could see,though; he could see his nine year old boy suffer- telling the leader that a mistake had been made. He saw his Precious Jewel forced take medication.

It was agony. To watch his childe suffer and not be able to do any thing about it. Raja's arguments over Kirov's existence grew more seldom, he actually began to believe that he was sick- that the humans were right. It was torture. Kirov prayed to the Gods to free them both.

The Gods had favored them. Shukaku's son, Gaara had offered to find a seal master to help Raja. Now Gaara was a good boy, so polite, he respected Raja, he was storng, powerful and bloodthirsty. Some of the many perfect qualities for a Dominate. If it was the tanuki's intention to court Raja, he would agree in heartbeat- if only anyone could friking hear him. Shukaku did a good job, she did.


End file.
